The Second Annoying Mist
by ImATopMagicianFromWonderland
Summary: I always knew I could do better in life, I just could never push myself out there, not with my 'sister' around to keep in check. I was bound to a life without the freedom to be myself, my only happiness coming from anime and cosplay, which my father supported me in. Then, the unpredictable happened- I was killed. Next thing I know, I'm being pulled out of woman- oh, okay, gross.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

 **Republished: July 10, 2015**

Chapter 1

Staring out at the sky with longing, a girl with long brown hair and distant blue eyes sat outside on her backyard's porch. She was small for her age, being sixteen—almost seventeen—and only standing at five feet and two inches. Her clothes consisted of black jogger shorts and a grey hoodie with the word 'OTAKU' on the front. In her lap rested her sketchbook, the page showed a finished drawing of one of her favorite character from her favorite anime, Fran, colored pencils at her side, pencil sharpener on the other. This girl was name Madeline, Madeline Valentine, and for eleven years she has been in nothing but torture and Hell.

Madeline's mother had died in an accident when she was young, and her father feeling that his precious daughter shouldn't grow up without a mother searched for a new wife. Not just anyone, of course, he would go out and meet women around his age until he met her. That Devil-spawn and her just as evil daughter—who put up a front in front of him—and now her stepmother, Felicity Benigni. She was of Italian decent but knew nothing of the language or culture.

It was one of those decently weathered days in her area of Oklahoma, where the weather is as predictable as who will win the next PowerBall lotter; it was cold, yes, but it was bearable and the sun game heat to the skin despite the harsh wind that comes around every now and then.

Her father did love Felicity, but never enough to match the undying flame of passion for Madeline's mother, which drove her stepmother crazy. Of course she would know, he would remind Madeline that he would still lover her mother more than anything, but that he loved Felicity too. Though, Felicity was anything but the woman her father thought she was, and she made it clear to him that she disliked Madeline. He was fine with everything until she started verbally abusing her, then he would step in and they would sleep in separate rooms that night and make-up the next morning.

Madeline would have been fine with just Felicity, but no, there was her daughter as well; Amanda. She was her stepsister, and it was quite clear from the first time they met that Amanda completely loathed Madeline and she had no clue why, but then it all came out.

Felicity and Amanda were jealous of the love that she received, which was tripled to the amount that they received. So they began taking it out on Madeline when her father wasn't home. They knew that she wouldn't rat them out, because she knew that he was happy, and she would sacrifice her own happiness for him.

That didn't stop her from trying to shield herself with him though, because as long as he was there, they couldn't touch her. This went on for ten years, leading to the current day, which was oddly pleasant for one. No verbal abuse, nor physical, it was suspicious.

She stood up from the pillow, which she was sat on, stretching a bit and turned around to go inside. There was a voice in the back of her head, screaming at her to hide, that it wasn't safe. But what was wrong? When would it happen? Where? How?

"Maddie," a sickly sweet voice called out, "mommy and daddy went out on another date, let's play a game."

Madeline froze, cold sweat rolled down her temple, eyes wide in fear as she found herself paralyzed in her spot. She jerkily turned to look at Amanda, who was leaning against the wall, arms crossed, smirk taunting her.

Immediately reacting, Madeline bolted for the backyard again, the door still unlocked which made it easier to slide it open and run out. Amanda hadn't missed a beat, giving chase, screeching at her to stay still. Maddie didn't slow down as the fence came closer and closer, putting a single hand on top and jumping, pushing her body over it quickly with eased practice. She ran, glancing behind her, and saw that her stepsister was hot on her tail before stopping at the sidewalk, eyes wide in fear. Confusion settled on Madeline's features until she felt blinding and excruciating pain.

Her eyes met that of the drivers, who were wide in shock, phone in one hand and the other on the steering wheel. The car suddenly jerked to a stop, throwing Madeline off the roof of it, rolling father away, blood flowing out from different place, before coming to a complete stop of her side.

Her eyes became distant once more, but she was farther now, feeling tired; sleepy, even. She stared at the sun, the blazing flame of fire that sat at the center of their galaxy. It was strange, Madeline had always heard that people would begin to see black splotches in their vision, darkness. Her vision began like that, but was soon mixed with white, swirling together before becoming black, exploding into white. She saw a strange man who she recognized, a smile on his lips, a strange mask over the upper part of his face and an oddly shaped hat.

"Hello, Madeline," he greeted, "let's talk."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

My body was surrounded by a warmth I couldn't describe, though comforting in a way that reminded me of my mother; I was suddenly pushed and pulled out of that warmth, an a cry escaped me at that. I heard voices around me, rushed and hurried. I heard a woman screaming, groaning, grunting, was this woman giving birth? Where was I?

"Hurry, the other one is coming too!"

"She's healthy!"

"Just hurry and get the other out!"

"Right!"

The cries kept coming out of despite me not wanting to, so I began to will myself to stop, taking deep breaths.

"She stopped crying…hurry, check her lungs and heart!" I forced my eyes open, immediately clenching them shut and fluttering them open slowly this time. All around me were nurses and a doctor, who stopped what they were doing, eyes wide in shock. "Her eyes…opened?" I gurgled out something, a giggle followed right after as the sound was amusing to my ears. But confusing came as well.

Why was everyone so tall and big?

I light was shined into my eyes, making me groan, and bring my hands up to cover my sensitive vision. I noticed my hands were chubby and tiny, like a baby's would be. I stared at them, the waved them around and horror filled me. The many fanfictions that I had read before of people dying and rebirthing into another world or into their favorite anime running rapidly through my brain.

I had just been reborn.


	2. Chapter 2

**Published: 7/8/2015; Saturday; 7:12pm (Arizona Time); Unedited**

Okay, Maddie, breathe—deep breaths. I looked up and met the doctor's eyes, holding contact before waving my arms in agitation; pick me up! Though the fact that I had had probably thousands of different fanfiction running through my head when I realized I had been reborn, I really doubt I had been reborn in an anime, let alone my favorite one. Okay, so I was reborn as a baby...what now?

Though my eyesight had changed a bit, everything seemed to look that it was out of a cartoon, two dimensional, it was weird. I made a grunting noise and continued to wave my arms, kicking my legs a couple times—at least I can control them.

"This child…" the doctor finally picked me up, a weird look in his eye, "…so active, so beautiful…so perfect…"

I stopped moving, and just stared at him, confused. What did he mean by that?

I paused, normally when people are born again, they don't remember anything from before. Yet here I am, a newborn baby with full memory of a life of an almost seventeen year old…why me? The images of a my body hitting my body flew to my mind; the pain, the blood, the blazing sun, the black and white vision. But what was in between? I feel like there was something there, but I couldn't recall anything.

 **Pay attention.**

I tensed at the sudden voice in my head, and blinked up to meet the sight of a beautiful woman, unmoving and lifeless. An older woman beside her cried out, holding a blue bundle in her arms. Nurses pushed her away, the doctor handed me over to one of them and went to the woman on the bed. They rolled a machine over and he grabbed two paddles. My eyes widened a bit, had the woman's heart stopped?

"Clear!" The old woman continued crying, hugging the blue bundle to her and reached over to me as well. The nurse handed me to her, and she brought the both of close to her, whispering words to us.

"It'll be okay," she said, "it'll all be okay…"

It was then I realized that she was speaking a different language that I had taken two years of in junior and senior year for credits to graduate.

French. The woman, and everyone else as well, was speaking French.

Two minutes passed and the woman still had no heartbeat.

"I'll take care of you," the old woman whispered, "Grandma will take care of you two…" she cried harder, sinking down into a chair as she held us closer yet gently.

She was my grandmother? That meant that woman…was my mother. I glanced over to the other bundle, and noted the features of, I'm guessing because of the blanket, the boy. Not much hair, considering he was just born, and sleeping soundly, but I noticed something odd. He had little triangle markings under his eyes, or coming from them. Isn't that something they should check? Do I have them?! Wait-

They looked sort of familiar...like I had seen them somewhere before, but where?

* * *

"Abbah!" I blubbered through my baby mouth, trying to get the attention of my Grandmother. It had been three months and seventeen days since my birth and the death of my mother, and counting.

I had learned much in that time, noticing things I hadn't before. It started with my vision; everything was cartoon-ish, basically two-dimensional. Then, it was with my brother, Fran, and I knew the name from somewhere but had no place to put it. But I did figure out where I am; in an anime or manga, problem is, I have no clue which on it is.

Now, you must be thinking, "but you were reborn with your memories right? Why can't you remember it?" My answer is: I can't.

I thought so hard to the point I gave myself a headache and cried because my new baby body was unable to handle the pain yet. I can't access certain parts of my memories, it's as if they need to be triggered.

"Yes, Lacie-dear?" My grandmother looked over from her book, smiling at me gently. I gurgled in excitement, I got her attention!

"Yum!" Alright, so I was still unable to pronounce some words due to lack of control in baby muscles and nerves, don't forget teeth too, so I had a limited vocabulary for a while.

Was being a baby really this hard?

"Hungry? Alright, let's go get your bottle, hm? How about Fran?"

I looked over at Fran across the baby play pen that was set up around us, he played with the blocks quietly, and if something frustrated him he would pout and chuck the block. It was actually really funny.

I looked back to Grandmother and shrugged, "Dunno!"

She giggled, used to me being smarter than the average baby (when I first spoke I was only a month and two weeks old, I really wanted that apple sauce). "Well I get both of you some, I'll be right back. Behave, alright?"

"Yeth."

She bookmarked her book and set it on the stand next to her chair, getting up and heading for the kitchen, humming a familiar tune. I believe it was London Bridge.

Suddenly I was knocked over, surprising me so much I squealed. I glared at whatever it was only to blink as I saw my face pouting at me.

"Fwan?" I asked, adjusting myself as much as I could to my abilities and pushed him off gently. "Wha'?"

He kicked his legs a couple of times, waving his arms, "Foo!"

I grinned, so he was hungry after all. "Mm!" He giggled and toppled over, and just kept kicking and waving while little bells of his laughter. I had the cutest brother ever, I swear.

"Lacie, Fran," Grandmother called as she walked in and over to us, "time to eat." Picking us up in each arm, Fran and I swatted each other with our hands playfully, giggling the whole way. I felt so nice, so alive, so free.

But my heart ached for my parents, my real parents, my true mother and father. Both which don't exist here, one is dead and the other most likely depressed about his daughter leaving like his wife.

Dying.

I paused in my swatting war with Fran, staring at him with only love and endearment.

I looked over at my grandmother, who was smiling away. While her daughter died, my mother, she would at least be able to take care of us. Her grandchildren.

She sat us in our food chairs, handing me my baby utensils and going over to help Fran eat. Yes, I could eat by myself, if definitely helped her out as well I feeding us. I heard a familiar neigh outside, making grandmother look outside the window, smiling gently then over to me. I stared at her with hope and puppy dog eyes.

I had figured out that we owned and lived on a farm; it was how my grandmother madea living, selling fruits, vegetables and eggs in the market. My mother lived and helped out here, she grew up with beautiful animals and nature by her side. I loved animals, marine life and reptiles, but I hated every insect except butterflies.

And I've been wanted to meet the animals she has and she just hasn't let me. I was only three months old after all.

She sighed, chuckling a bit.

"Alright, alright," she shot me a warning look, "but this is the only time I will be taking you out until you're five."

'But that's four years and nine months away!' I whined in my mind. I nodded reluctantly, it was better than not at all, and continued eating. I finished my homemade applesauce and clapped my hands. Grandmother glanced over, and wiped off the bit of food around Fran's mouth, she seemed to have just finished up too. I was getting really excited.

She picked us up once again and went upstairs to our room, setting us on the bed and pointed, "Don't move or I won't take you." She turned around and went to the drawers. Fran flopped down, looking over at me with wide eyes. I had no doubt that he was smart and that we would be able to grow up without conflict. I fell back next to him, stating as well.

We stayed like that while our grandmother searched for appropriate clothes, quiet, still, and then sent him a closed-eyed smile, giggling.

I wouldn't mind reliving my life if it's like this, it's nice, calm, peaceful- I loved it.

A sudden 'whack' echoed through the room and interrupting my happiness. My eyes sting as they filled with tears, I grunted and slapped his face back. He glared and we started swatting at each other again.

So maybe our relationship has some kinks, but hey, what's a good relationship without flaws?


	3. Chapter 3

**Published: 11/5/2015; Thursday; 9:39pm; Unedited**

 **A/N: VERY IMPORTANT PLEASE READ! ****I want you guys to know I hate author notes, they add on to the word count and I probably won't make them unless necessary. I just want to tell those who have followed me from my original story of this, that this will follow (somewhat) the beginning before the big back-track.**

 **Just wanted to let you guys know that I made a tumblr meant simply for this story. I will soon be posting things from the original SAM and later into this story and make it as if it's Lacie's blog. So if you want to follow (if you have a tumblr that is) just look up _frogtwintopmagician_. I will respond to fanmail and questions, but you have to refer to what age she is so that I may know which Lacie you're trying to ask (ex: 16yr old Lacie, what do you blah blah blah)(I will basically be role playing as Lacie, since she is my character). That is all.**

 **Sorry for the long wait, enjoy!**

Chapter 3

Growing up in France was a definite change than growing up in the States, everything I did had to be learned through trial and error. While I had taken French for two years in school, I simply took it for the needed language credits to graduate, but now I actually needed to know the language for every day purposes.

But even things I did every day in school were leaving my mind, like it didn't matter enough to stay in my long-term memory. It worried me, really. What if I forgot my dad? My mom? That wasn't something I was willing to forget, I couldn't let go of my memories of them ever!

Without realizing I was working my still unstable emotion as a child, tears formed in my eyes and I started crying. Fran came running in from the other room immediately, dress in nothing but his diaper, socks and a shirt. When he reached me, he plopped beside me before leaning over to hug me, but as a learning child, he only managed to knock us both over. But, I knew this was him trying to comfort me, being my twin brother, it was more like he was the older one at times.

Grandmother came in and smiled at us, I looked at her and sniffed, trying to push Fran off me without any luck.

We were five; I had lived five years in this new life of mine, and I still had no clue where the hell I was. Maybe I had just been reborn in France and my family is still out there somewhere.

 _'I wish.'_

It didn't explain the weird things here, and the indigo colored fog I could always see around Fran, and the color of his hair, and apparently it was a family thing to get these strange purple triangles under our eyes, though mine were longer than Fran's. It was a very weird genetic thing that I will probably never fathom in this lifetime.

Remember when I said that Fran would probably smart when he grows up? Yeah, I should have known better. While he had shown promise when he was three months old, he just stayed at that level until we were two, and then he started picking more things up (mostly from me) while I was still a super-human baby. But I had to stop doing things a baby wouldn't normally do because I had found out that my body wasn't able to handle the advancement and was hit by a fever of 102.4 Fahrenheit (39.1 Celsius)— which was dangerous for my already weak body— when I exceeded my capabilities.

I couldn't help it though, being a baby was boring.

I had endured five years of trying to be a normal child (to no avail), and I was ecstatic because I could basically absorb everything like a sponge, of course, I didn't show it. Right, I had found that I was near incapable of showing emotion, along with Fran, not even in my tone of voice. The only way to make me show anything, I would have to be hit by strong enough emotions, but otherwise I looked bored, blank, and was monotone.

It was strangely familiar, but I couldn't remember from where.

I watched quietly as Fran was lifted up and taken back to the other room to finish being changed. We were being dressed for our first day of school, Grandmother stating that we had advanced minds and would easily catch up with the class.

As much as I loved the ego boost, I couldn't help but feel worried about Fran. I knew that we were, in fact, advanced for five year olds, but would he be _okay_?

"Lacie?" I turned to look at Fran, he pulled on my sleeve. "You're thinking again."

I nod, "You sure we can do this?" He stared at me for a moment, then helped me stand, then he grabbed my hands, holding them tightly.

"We're twins, brother and sister, as long as we stay together, we can do whatever."

I nodded, and took one of my hands from his and held out a pinky instead, "Forever-ever?"

He hooked his pinky with mine, "Forever-ever."

"Lacie! Fran! Let's go, we're going to be late on your first day!" We started walking towards the front door, but my body jerked suddenly, making me stop in my tracks, my suddenly images in my head that I couldn't explain.

Of a boy with gravity-defying, brown hair, doe-like eyes, and a welcoming smile, which immediately flashed to a different image of him with glowing, orange hues, narrowed as he analyzed whatever was in front of him, a pure, orange flame on his forehead. The image changed, Fran was fighting alongside a teenager with blue hair, oddly styled like a pineapple, a baby with green hair, a green pacifier, in a lab coat and others in the background against people I could not name without getting a headache.

Suddenly the boy with brown hair seemed to look at me, and his mouth opened-

"Lacie?" I blinked, looking at Fran with confusion. "You okay?" I nod slowly, thinking about the images, all of those people making something click in my mind. But what?

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Somewhere in Namimori, in Kawahira realtor's, Kawahira— known as Checkerface to no one but him— glared at his ramen. How could he had made such a mistake? He never makes mistakes, but then he thought about the power she received and concluded that she could fix it herself once she learned to control it. He'll let things roll out naturally, or until he is forced to step in and place her back in the original place intended.

Still, how could he have put her in the wrong _timeline_?


	4. Chapter 4

**Published: 11/21/2015; Saturday; 11:57pm; Unedited**

 **Not sure how long I plan to make the chapters, so for now, lengths will stay at around 1,000-2,000 words.**

Chapter 4

I woke up groggily, my head was in immense pain, and I couldn't figure out why. Flashes of Fran being punched, and him fighting back filled my mind, then he was pushed, falling back and his head hit the wall behind him. The boys holding me back suddenly let go, running off with the main culprit in fear. Anger and fear filled me as the memories came flooding without a stop.

Right, Fran had been acting weird lately, after the day he stumbled and put a hand to his head, eyes wide, then he looked at me with confusion. He became more monotone, yet sarcastic, than before, he slowly distanced himself from me, making me feel hurt. I would use puberty as an excuse but we were years away from hitting that age and time. We were seven for crying out loud!

I kept getting more images, really, and I would tell Fran, as he knew the look I got when I saw these…'visions' when they filled my head, and each time, he would twitch at descriptions, as if he knew who or what I was talking about.

I look to my right (A/N: -AND I SEE THE HOLLYWOOD SIGN~ Sorry, I had to do it…okay, bye now…) and immediately stood up from my bed—a hospital bed, I noted—and yelpedwhen I felt the things attached to my arm ripped out. I stumbled over to him and climbed into his bed, getting under the thin covers and hugging him close.

"I'm sorry…" I whispered, tears pooling my eyes and falling down onto his hospital gown. "I'm sorry I was too weak to save you…I-I…" I cried, and clutched his gown, his eyes were closed, his hair was disheveled, showing all of his face unlike usual, some bandages were wrapped around his head as well and flattened part of his messy hair. I reached up and caressed his cheek.

"Lacie!" I lookup at the door, doctors and nurses were looking panicked, having paddles and other things but immediately relaxed when they saw me. I sniffed and snuggled back against my brother. "Lacie, you worried us, we thought your heart stopped," I then realized my heart monitor was a constant flat line, "please go back to your bed." I shook my head, looking up at Fran. _'Why did it have to be Fran?'_

 _"You're my girlfriend now, so let's go!"_

 _"I don't remember giving you permission to date my sister."_

 _"I don't remember agreeing to being such a thing."_

 _"Well, if you're not gonna listen…hold her!"_

 _"Ah—hey! Let go! Fran!"_

 _"Lacie—gah!"_

My eyes narrowed as I remember the events that caused this, those little pricks had the nerve to touch _me_ , to touch _my little brother_ right in _front of me_ ? I don't _fucking_ think so.

"When can I be checked out?" I asked, sitting up, but grasping Fran's hand, staring at his sleeping face.

"…your grandmother will be back soon, seeing as you didn't have as much injuries as Fran, today would be fine. But _only_ if you get back in bed so when can make sure you're okay."

I nod in agreement, squeezing Fran's hand and climbing out of the bed, going back to mine. Nurses came up to me and started hooking me back up, but I didn't really pay attention, as I was too busy thinking of a plan to get back at those kids—and I'll start with the _main little bastard_.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

I walked out to the playground, determination fueling me as I looked around. I stopped walking when he walked up to me, smiling like the happiest child in the world.

"So you came back for me!" He held out his hand, waiting for me to take it. I slapped it out of the way, shocking him and he held it close to him, tears welling up in his eyes. "Why'd you hit me?!"

"You hurt my brother."

"So what? He was in the way!" I went up to him and picked him up by the collar, ignoring my weak muscles screaming at me to let go since he was heavier than I had thought (and than what I could lift), I gripped his shirt tighter.

"You hurt _my little brother_ ," I hissed, eyes narrowed, "now I'm going to hurt _you._ "

"Little Lacie! What do you think you're doing?!" Our teacher called from behind me. I glanced over my shoulder, glaring at her.

"It is not unjustified, madame," her eyes widened at my choice of words. No seven year-old should know how to use that sentence, let alone the word 'unjustified', which is why I've kept most of my vocabulary to a minimum, waiting to get a bit older to let my smarticles out. But I can't hold back, not now. "He and his little group huty Fran, he's still in the ICU, I got discharged yesterday—and now I'm going to hurt him like he hurt Fran." I lifted my fist, ready to punch the kid who was a crying mess (I would never date such a brat) when I was suddenly picked up, making me let go of him, letting him drop to the ground with a 'thud'.

He took the chance, getting up and running away screaming and sobbing. I reached out with my hand, not wanting to let him escape without paying, sudden power flooded my being, _he need to pay_. He stopped in his tracks, looking around with confusion before spotting something, screaming in fear and horror before fainting, trembling in his unconscious state. That's what it probably looked like to everyone else anyways.

Because I saw an indigo mist enter and exit his brain before taking the form of a world that would most likely be a land of nightmares for him, scaring (and scarring) him shitless.

"Lacie! Wha-what did you do?!" The teacher gasped, pushing me aside and going to check on the boy. Her question echoed in my mind for a moment, getting me thinking. A series of memories rushed out from its hiding place somewhere in back of my mind.

I had seen this happen before, where people create something from nothing. But I had only seen it in a show—an _anime_. I had created an illusion around the boy, the mist gathered his deepest fears and consumed his mind, tricking him into thinking that they had come to life to teach him a lesson.

I know where I am, but it was so impossible that I didn't want to believe it; it was a thought that crossed my mind when I first arrive but immediately dismissed it, seeing that it could never be real.

But my theory on where I am…where I'm _in_ …

Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

…or not, maybe I'm just psychic—like Akiza from Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds!

…right?


	5. Chapter 5

**Published: 11/22/2015; Sunday; 12:45am; Unedited**

 **DOUBLE UPDATE, GO BACK TO CHAPTER 4 IF YOU HAVEN'T READ IT YET**

Chapter 5

 _Those we're vision things that I keep getting are more and more explicit each time I get one, and I'm starting to hear their voices, but only some and barely audible. But the reason I'm writing this down is because I saw something that has me worried. All I can say is that Fran will be leaving home soon, and I'm going to get some old visitors._

 _Sincerely, Lacie._

 _Date, September 2, 2001_

I sighed, putting my pen down, closing the journal (I refused to call it a diary) and hiding it in my drawer under my clothes and closed it up. During Fran's week in the hospital, I had gotten three visions, and as I had wrote down, they were getting more accurate, more detailed, voices were becoming audible, but only barely, and I saw someone who I didn't recognize. But that's for a different time, I dusted my stupid dress and headed downstairs and to the kitchen, a sweet smell getting stronger as I got closer.

It was Sunday, meaning pudding day in Fran's dictionary, this desert normally called flan by Hispanics I believe; I frowned when I thought about Fran.

Nearly all of his memories were gone, the only ones remaining were pretty much just his name, grandmother, and me, nothing else. His previous distancing vanished, along with whatever memories he lost, and rather than feeling sad and upset (like I should), I was happy and relieved. I was a horrible person, I know, but he clung to me again, but for some reason, the emotionless, blank face and monotone speech stayed—but what stood out the most was how much more sarcastic he was. Ot was strange, but I loved it so much, and found myself slowly adapting to it and would throw back sarcastic comments when he decided to be a little brat, but of course, there was always something, like in my vision, that would happen to us.

As we sat there eating our flan, and possibly playing footsie under the table, grandmother was out at work, there was a knock on the door. We stopped, and I set my spoon down and sliding out of the tall chair and walked to the front door, opening it. I looked up with wide eyes.

I stared up at heterochromatic eyes and indigo hair oddly styled like a pineapple, and others behind him.

 _'Rokudo Mukuro,'_ my mind supplied, _'Ken, Chikusa, M.M., the bloody twins, and Bird.'_

I had come to terms with the fact on where I was a while ago, and realized who Fran was after he lost his memories, but was still having trouble accepting and believing it.

Now I know it's for real.

Mukuro seemed to be having a glaring contest with—

Oh my…it was the Varia! Squalo is so much cooler in person! His hair is so beautiful and luscious, I wish my hair was that pretty… Focus, Lacie, you're a smart person that does not fangirl over a simple Shark Commander of an elite assassination group from strongest mafia in the world.

Ahem.

But more importantly, they were here for…

"I see you have finally arrived," I spoke up, bringing all their attention to me, their eyes widening. "You've come for Fran, yes?" I didn't wait for their answer, turning from them and walking to the kitchen, leaving the door open for them if they wanted to come in.

"Lacie, who was at the door?" Fran asked, eating the last of my flan, making my eye twitch but said nothing about it. "Lacie?"

"Fran," I started, there's some people here wanting to take you on an adventure, do you want to go?"

His eyes lit up a but, despite his expression, "An adventure to where? Where will we go?" My heart clenched, I knew when he said 'we' he meant both of us, but only I knew that I wasn't going.

"It depends on who you choose to go with…"

" **Hey you** ," I looked over to Mukuro at the door, him and Squalo were inside and pretty close to us, while their groups glared at each other outside. " **How did you know we were coming?** "

I scowled, I still need to learn Japanese.

"I'm sorry but I don't speak Japanese, please learn French if you plan on taking my brother anywhere."

"How did you know we were coming?" I looked at Squalo, who had his eyes narrowed suspiciously at me. Of course he would know French, he was in the Varia, they need to know at least four or more of the languages to join, right?

"…I've been having visions for a while, I saw you guys come for him, but it's for him to decide where he wants to go."

"And who might you be?" Mukuro asked, suddenly able to speak French. I frowned at him.

"If you knew how to speak the language, you should have just said so," I said, annoyed, he simply smirked at me. "I'm Lacie, Fran's biological twin sister."

The expressions of their faces couldn't have been more priceless.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

I sat on the porch, a French-Japanese and many Japanese learning books around me, but none opened yet. I was still a bit numb on what had happened between Fran and I, and it hurt so much, more than him distancing himself ever did. Because now he was completely gone and he hated me. I know it was my fault, and I definitely didn't miss the looks on Mukuro and Squalo's faces, they knew I had done what I did on purpose for him to go, but I had no idea that it would turn out this way…

Tears fell from my eyes for the second time in my life, my journal on my lap, as I wrote another entry on what had happened, I didn't even try to stop the tears from hitting the page or even stopping them. I had told grandmother that Fran left to find his purpose in life, and like almost every other gullible parent (aka—Sawada Nana), she had smiled and said "good for him! He's already growing up so fast!"

He was really gone.

He believe me and left me behind.

Alone…

Alone.

 _Alone._

I curled up on myself, hugging my knees to my chest and burying my face into my arms, letting out a scream as I cried. Because even though he caused me so much pain and suffering, even though he left me, even though he hates me…

 _I still love him with all of my heart._


	6. Chapter 6

**Published: 12/13/2015; Sunday; 7:34pm; Unedited**

Chapter 6

Days went on without him, and every day became more bearable than the last because I knew what to expect. I knew not to expect him to be there, I knew not to hope that he would come back.

I knew that he would never see me unless I go to him.

My visions had stopped after he left, leaving me with anxiousness for the weird people to show up. The people in cloaks, bandages, chains, and top hats; that was all I had to wait for.

It had only been three months since Fran's leave, and I still waited for them, and even though I shouldn't, I still held on to the tiniest of hope that maybe one day Fran would visit or even send something. I was desperate to keep the thought that, deep inside, he still thought of me like I thought of him.

Wow, I never realized that I gave off the impression that I was in love with him…gross.

I went to school as usual, becoming a loner in the process without Fran there. When the teachers, and even some kids, asked where he had gone, I just told them the truth, "He went on his big adventure in life." I didn't mean to push people away, I even thought I could make friends, but I only did the opposite in the process.

I sighed, looking up to the sky as I sat on a swing, swinging slowly, the wind blowing my hair around (and definitely in my face, thanks wind, thanks) as the other children around me played with each other. The kid that seemed to like me turned to hate me instead, not that I cared, and as I observed more (since Fran was no longer around to distract me) I found out that most of the male population in almost all the grades in the building seemed to hold some infatuation towards me in some way, even some girls. It confused me greatly, but I ignored it, but thought of previous memories like this, but they all lead to the same answer, and this was my reply to said answer.

I refuse to be in a reverse harem.

"Hey," I jumped slightly, turning to see a boy with shining blonde hair and dazzling blue eyes that stared at me weirdly, "why aren't you playing with others?"

"You're new," I replied immediately, realizing I had never seen him around before. Only kids of the same grade were allowed to be together for group classes, lunch, and during recess until middle school and high school. "They don't want to play with me."

"Why?" Something in the back of my head told me that he was smarter than all these other kids around, like he would be able to understand me even if I were to extend my vocabulary. "I mean, you have weird hair, eyes, and those purple things, but you seem fine." My eye twitched.

"My hair is not weird," I argued, "and these are birthmarks, thank you."

"Birthmarks?"

"Yes."

"I don't believe you."

"Not my problem then."

"What class are you from?"

"Why are you talking to me?" I finally snapped, glaring at the boy, who blinked and grinned at me.

"Because you're different from the other kids, you're smart," I frowned at his reply, narrowing my eyes at him. "I'm smarter than them too, maybe even more than you," he taunted.

"I don't know what you mean," I scowled, hopping down from the swing and walking past him, deciding on going back to class from the rest of recess.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

The boy stared after the girl, Lacie, the 'bad girl' of the grade. He was smart, being tutored since he was two, and exceled in many areas, his brain was as high as second year of middle school, and for Lacie, he had no idea how far ahead her intelligence was. Maybe less than his, maybe above, and maybe even around the same level.

He wanted to learn more about her, she was a curious being unlike most. But what caught his attention the most was the atmosphere around her. While she obviously wanted nothing to do with anyone around her, the air around her was full of sorrow, but the moment he caught her attention it turned hostile.

"Toto," he called out, his ever faithful and just as smart butler and best friend with lilac hair and emerald eyes, who was the same age as him, appeared with indigo mist dispersing into thin air. The boy's face was bored, but only around his master, his friend, did he show emotion.

"Yes?"

"Did you confirm it?"

"She indeed has the mist flame, sir. A strong one as well."

"Hmm…mother was right, she looks exactly like the boy," he smiled and waved his friend away, who concealed himself once again, and the blond followed the girl's footprints in the ground quickly, seeing if he could find her classroom. "It's a shame we'll have to kill her before she can learn to control her power like the other boy."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Grandmother, I have to go, I will be late for practice," I called out tiredly, yawning after I finished my sentence. I had just woken up from a nap, and threw my medium length hair into a high ponytail, my leotard under my shorts and t-shirt. I put on my slip-on shoes and readjusted my bag on my shoulder as I walked out of the house.

"Alright! Be careful on your way there and back!" she called back from the door, closing it for me. I sped up my pace into a jog, not wanting to be late. I had joined gymnastics, and so far, I had a great talent for it and I found it hilarious because I know I wouldn't have in my previous life. I was flexible, but not like _this_. It scared me how flexible I was really, but I figured I might as well have some talent like this before I decide to involve myself with any dangerous matters.

I reached my gym, entering, signing in heading towards the locker room, setting my stuff in my locker, taking off my shirt and shorts leaving me in my practicing attire. It was time to practice a triple hand spring, which I had been having trouble getting a proper grip on the concept of landing with falling, missing, or killing my ankles.

I sighed, using another hair-tie to put my hair in a bun so it wouldn't get in my line of vision. I greeted my coach who pointed to the empty training area I normally used to practice and walked over. Dipping my feet in the white powder before stepping onto the blue mats, and breathed, the music already playing through the speakers setting my mood.

I can do this.

Running forward, I throw my hands up, and jumped. My vision whirled as I performed three handsprings, but with another push at the end, I spun, throwing my legs out to stick the landing.

Only to land on my back.

 _'Damn it.'_

I lied there for a moment, thinking about where I went wrong, sighing and standing up. Time to try again…


	7. Chapter 7

**Published: 2/14/2016; Sunday; 2:13am; Unedited**

 **So, actually, I may be posting reviewer quotes again, if that's okay with you guys? Here's my Valentines gift to you guys!**

Chapter 7

I shot up, bring a hand to my head, panting, catching my breath, ignoring the slimy feeling of sweat on my body. I watched it, it felt so real, so painful, and I had to do something. But I couldn't, not until they showed up.

I was still waiting for them, the cloaked figures, and by the looks of what I just woke up from, it'll be very, very _soon_. I shook my head, glancing at the clock beside me, it was too early for anyone to be awake, even my Grandmother. I grabbed my laptop from the desk beside the bed and opened it.

I had received my first laptop that weekend, my grandmother surprising me, saying I should at least attempt to make contact with Fran. She even bought me a modem and necessities to set up the internet- Wi-Fi. Something I was already familiar with.

I had set it up instantly, not wasting one minute as soon as she told me I could start, I raced up to my room and did it. But instead of trying to contact Fran, my previous memories of coding and hacking (a hobby from boredom) came into my mind and I knew what I could do to get myself in the higher-ups in the underground.

Information Broker.

I knew everything about everyone, while I'll have to be careful about what I say and have to dig a little deeper for things, I could possibly do it. But first, I needed a proper plan before diving into Hell, first, I needed to brush up my skills, then slowly work up, build up information, and when I know I'm ready, it'll begin.

I look down at my hand, the hand I used to hold Fran's with.

"I'll be strong for you, I need to be strong before I see you again, Fran. Then we'll be together again..." I whispered, clenching my hand into a fist, grinning down at it with wide eyes, "And no one will get in my way."

"You seem different today," a familiar voice made me look up from my coloring sheet, while I was totally indifferent to everything we learned in class, coloring always took my mind off everything. It was the kid from the other day, the one that kept bothering me, "Like you're determined, you have resolve." I raised my eyebrow at him, I didn't even realize we had been put in the same class.

"I was in a bad mood yesterday," I shrugged, looking back down at my paper, coloring carefully, "I apologize for my rude behavior."

"Huh?" He blurted, I paused once again, looking up at him, his face bewildered. "You what?"

"Apologize? Like, I'm sorry? I thought you were smart," I scoffed, resting my cheek on my palm, "but then again, everyone lies." He stared at me for a moment, frowning, as if looking for something, I don't know what, but it was something I didn't want him to find. Finally, he crossed his arms, looking down on me in a familiar manner.

 _Just like her_.

"I accept your apology, peasant," he replied in a snobbish tone.

"Peasant?" I echoed, slightly annoyed. "Who do you think you are, the fucking Queen of England?" I blurted out without thinking, watching as his eyes bugged out, jaw dropped, and I heard a gasp from across the room.

"Little Lacie! What did I just hear from your mouth?" I looked over at her, making my eyes large, and pulled an innocent face.

"I was wondering what the fudge from England tastes like and if their Queen likes it too," I replied instantaneously, not missing a beat.

All illusionists are liars, unfortunately, even I know that. But then again, _everyone lies_.

"O-oh, I see, I thought you said something else, sweetie!" I nodded and turned back to the boy, tilting my head.

"What's your name?" I asked, staring at him with curiosity.

"A-Adrien...?" He answered, unsure as to why I asked. I held out my hand to him, making him blink.

"Would you consider being my friend, Adrien?"

Something flickered across his eyes, again a familiar glint before it vanished as he took my hand, smiling at me, "Yes!"

 **He's plotting something...**

I didn't even react to the whisper in the back of my head commenting on him as he turned to walk away, going to grab his coloring sheets from his table to move to mine, I looked down at my paper.

 **They would sure get along, he and Amanda, they both have those plotting minds, ones full of non-pure intentions.**

"Can I ask you some questions?" his voice broke me out of m stupor, and I gave him a look, "Just to get to know you better!" He cleared up, sitting down.

"I guess it's fine..." I mumbled, setting my colored pencil down.

"When's your birthday?"

"Thirtieth of October."

"Favorite color?"

I felt cross about that one, but eventually answered, "Indigo." The glint appeared again before disappearing, continuing.

"Food?"

"Flan."

"That's a dessert."

"Still classified as food."

"Country you want to go to when you grow up?"

"Japan."

"Why?"

"No obligation to tell you."

"Hmm..." he pursed his lips, "How are you so smart?"

"My brain just absorbed faster than others, I learned quick and was reading from my Grandmother's books before she had even hired a tutor." I rolled my eyes, adding under my breath, "Not that I needed one."

I saw something out of the corner of my eye, seeing a boy standing in the corner of the room, dressed oddly, he was watching the room. A girl's bouncy ball suddenly rolled in front of the boy, no one could find it.

I stood up, and walked over, the boy's eyes flickering to me, eyes wide, when i reached him, he slipped into a defensive position, making me realize _he's trained to fight- probably to kill too-_ but I stopped and crouched down, picking up the ball. I turned heel, making sure to not even spare a look at the boy as to not arouse suspicion. "Mari," I called out, she turned to me, eyes widening seeing it was me (the antisocial and most violent kid in our grade). She looked like was about to cry and run away, but I gently grabbed her hand, placing the ball on her palm, making her blink down at the ball then at me. "Be careful, don't lose it again." I went back to my table, seeing Adrien staring at me, "What?"

"...you're weird." I laughed a bit at that, shaking my head.

"I'm not going to try denying that," I sighed, "I know I'm not exactly normal. I can _feel_ it."

He didn't say anything else after that, and we fell into a comfortably silence, surprising both of us, seeing as he was rather tense earlier, and I was anything but calm either...but it was nice. Having someone finally talk to you after so long of being alone, so alone and drifting away, I didn't really care if he was plotting some evil plan to kill me or actually wanted to know me and be my friend.

He was company, he was _there_.

 _Unlike Fran. He had chosen them so easily, even though I can't travel until the doctor's cleared me, it's obvious he was so upset- so_ mad _\- and I just stood there._

 _"...if I hated you then, that's too bad, because_ I hate you so much more right now. _"_

I sighed, once again, turning my head to look out the classroom's windows, looking at the sky with sadness, longing, regret, and guilt, _'Oh, Franny...everything I've done is your own good...for you. Why can't you understand that?'_


	8. Chapter 8

**Published: 5/28/2016; Saturday; 12:41am; Unedited**

 **5/31/2016: Sorry, I was just getting rid of the repeated paragraph.**

Chapter 8

I stared down at Adrien who had tripped on a rock, not laughing, I mean sure I was amused, but that didn't mean I wanted him to know that. So I just straight up asked him, since he was still there, on the ground, frozen, "Are you okay, Adrien?"

"...why must you live in such a secluded area…?" He asked, the irritation clear in his voice as he stood up and dusted himself off. Though, he seemed to have missed the dirt on him face, which made me sigh.

"It's where my grandmother lives," I grabbed his wrist, making him tense up, and I pulled gently, "Follow." He didn't argue so I lead him in my home, grandmother already knows he was coming over, but she was at work. I had him sit down in one of my pillows, having gotten interested in Japanese culture, grandmother was kind enough to invest in some Japanese things. I went to the kitchen, grabbing the small washing bowl, filling it with water, and grabbed a clean towelette, and returning to where I had left him. He was looking around, as if trying to find something.

"You said your grandmother lives here. Where are your parents?" He questioned as I set the bowel down and sit down in front of him. At the question, I pause, remembering the first thing I saw when I arrived in this world.

"My mother is dead," I answered coldly, dipping the towel in the water, squeezing the water out and started wiping the dirt off his face. His face began to redden, but I continued, getting all the dirt off after a few minutes and placed the towelette in the bowel. "I've never heard anything on my father, so I can't supply you with that information."

"I see," he coughed, looking away, but one good look at his ears, and I could tell he was blushing. I rolled my eyes, smiling a bit, what a kid. "How did your mother die?" I blinked, clenching my hands into fists, I looked away from him, out the window.

"Childbirth."

Adrien froze, then turned and stared at her, not expecting something like that from the girl he was trying to kill. She was trusting him with such information—but this? He wasn't expecting this, and in a brilliant moment and word association, he said, "…oh…"

"Yeah," she sighed, "Nice thing to have on your conscious, right?" She turned back around, meeting his eyes and— was she _smiling_? "That you killed your own mother by just _existing_."

"That's not true!" The words had left his mouth before he could even comprehend it, what was he saying?! "I'm sure she gave her life so that you could _live_ —live your life to the _fullest_." Lacie paused, as if mulling over his words.

"Maybe…" she murmured, suddenly, her hand was on his cheek, her eyes closed as she smiled subconsciously. "Thank you, Adrien."

"Uh—well, er, your welcome!" he spluttered, but the sight before him made him remember what his mother told him before she assigned this mission to him.

 _"Do not get attached, Adrien. Get her to trust you then kill her. We cannot let a potential threat like her grow—being related to that illusionist from Vongola's Varia, nothing good could come from her."_

 _"Yes, mother."_

But now that he thought about it, why was she a threat? Sure people were always trying to stop Vongola from attaining any more power than they already have, but this—this was ridiculous. Killing an innocent girl who may not even know of the mafia? Her brother may be involved, but she seemed to have no idea what he was getting himself into.

Her eyes opened, her smile disappearing into the usual slight frown, raising an eyebrow at him, "You okay?"

"I'm fine," he answered quickly, though she was still suspicious, she shrugged and stood. Grabbing the bowel, she headed for the kitchen.

"Grandmere prepared some snacks for us yesterday, and I made some flan, so I'll go bring them over. You can look around, if you want," she informed, before entering the kitchen.

Adrien stood up and walked over to a book shelf that contained many books, and in front of some books sat pictures and other little trinkets. He spotted a picture of what looked like two Lacie's—though she it seemed one had longer hair than the other. He figured the one with long hair was Lacie and the other was Fran, her brother.

They were younger, wearing matching outfits, but if you observed enough, you could find the hair difference. They were both sitting outside on the porch swing of sorts, one he hadn't seen but guessed it was somewhere around here or had been thrown out.

He continued on, looking around, not really thinking about his mission anymore. Right now, he wanted to get to know this girl first, then deem whether or not she is a threat or not. He looked outside, seeing his trusted butler—and best friend—looking at him worriedly, it seemed Lacie had shut the door quickly and had left him locked outside and couldn't get inside without causing suspicion. Adrien sent him a reassuring smile before progressing further.

He climbed the stairs, peeking into a room, which seemed to belong to someone older and guessed that this was her grandmother's room, and looked in the next room. There was a single twin bed, the room had no actual theme, so he went to the final room.

He entered the room, the walls were an off-white color, but the covers were a purple color, and there were few things scattered around the room, but was extremely neat otherwise. The black desk at the corner had a few books lined up, but under a light, there was a journal of sorts, it was black leather, and seemed rather old.

He glanced behind him, hearing clanking in the kitchen still, he tiptoed over and grabbed the journal and opened it, looking at the first page.

 _Property of Lacie_

 _STAY OUT_

He chuckled, typical start for a journal. He turned the page, and scanned the first few lines before his eyes widened at what he read.

 _January 2, 199X_

 _Hello, my name is Lacie._

 _Though, that's not what I was always named. I know you won't talk back, since you're a journal, but I just need to let his out._

 _Do you believe in being reborn with your past life's memories? Because that's exactly what happened to me. One moment, I'm Madeline, the next, I'm coming out of some woman's vagina with my twin brother, kill her, and now I'm Lacie._

He tensed, feeling something cold and sharp on his throat, he gulped.

" _What_ do you think you're _doing_?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Published: 7/4/2016; Monday; 9:30pm; Unedited**

 **Happy Fourth of July**

 **Chapter 9**

" _What do you think you're doing?_ " her voice was cold as she held the knife to his neck, no actual plan on what she was going to do after seeing him find her journal. It had gotten silent in the house, she had honestly expected comments about the interior of her home from the snobby boy, but had received nothing of the sorts. That made her suspicious.

So she had put the lasagna in the oven, just as her grandmother had taught her, and silently looked around the first floor, finding no one, she traveled up stairs carefully, peeking into each room as she passed, she finally found him in her room, sitting at her desk. While she wouldn't have minded at first, her eyes caught what he was reading, she went over to her bed, grabbed the spare knife she kept with her (just in case someone broke in) from under her pillow and in a few strides, stood behind him and in a flash she held the knife to his neck.

Which brings us back to the current situation, Adrien tense, his Adam's Apple bobbing as he swallowed. Toto was outside, he had reassured him as he passed the window that he was alright, and right now, he could really use his help.

Lacie sighed, snatching the book from him and leaving the room, heading downstairs. Adrien scoffed, bewildered and confused, and somewhat offended, and went after her. "Hey!" He called after her, watching her set the knife down in the kitchen before sitting down at the table, he watched her from the doorway in disbelief.

"Maybe you should get your friend from outside before we start this conversation," she supplied dryly, making him freeze. She knew Toto was there? How long has she—has she _always_ known? "Yes, the friend that's always using an illusion to hide himself in class and follows you around everywhere. Also the one I shut out before he could step a foot in my home."

She knew.

His mother was right, he should get this done and over with before she becomes a threat to— pause. A threat to who? Now that he thought about it, why did his mother see a normal civilian as a threat? Was she a normal civilian? Was she actually a threat this whole time and hid it from him so well to the point where even Toto was deceived?

He turned heel and went to the front door, opening it, Toto swiveled around from his trance of staring at the calming area around him and went from tranquil to serious, but he faltered when he saw his master's dumbfounded face.

"Come in, Toto," he ordered, going to the kitchen and taking a seat. Toto hurried in, closing the door behind him and going into the kitchen area, immediately tensing as their target, Lacie, looked at him unlike all the other times. "Sit down, we have things to discuss." Without questioning his master's order, he sat down in the spare chair which was in between Lacie and Adrien in the round table. "So, would you care to explain what I just read?"

"Not until you explain why you and you're friend are here," she leaned back in her chair, folding her arms. "He's been there since you showed up, but since no one could see him, I played along. He uses illusions, meaning you two are Mafia." They both blinked, how did she…? "I don't know what you would want with me though, other than the fact that I am related to a strong illusionist that is with Vongola."

"That's exactly why," Adrien raised a brow, folding his hands together and resting his elbows on the table, leaning forward, "Mother sees you as a threat. She wants you gone because you're a potential threat."

She shrugged, as if not caring, as if expecting that, "A potential threat that can't figure out how to use her illusions without almost killing someone, I can see the logic in that."

"You _what_?"

"I tapped into my illusions once," she admitted, pursing her lips and looking down at her lap, "I didn't mean to though, and I haven't been able to ever since."

"May I speak?" Toto asked, looking at Adrien for permission, who nodded. He looked at Lacie, hesitantly picking his words, "Miss Lacie, what did you feel when you created the illusion?"

"Rage." She answered immediately, "I was angry because the kid beat up Fran, it sent him to the hospital and he had amnesia. I was so…so mad, I wanted him to feel mine and Fran's pain. I wanted him to hurt, I wanted revenge."

"You had resolve, though dark resolve is the worst you can have, it did what you wanted," he nodded. "To create your illusions, you need resolve." Adrien wacked him on the head, eliciting a yelp from the boy who now cradled his head.

"Why are you telling her that, idiot!" Adrien hissed, but Toto looked at him in a way that made him shrink, like a chastised child.

"Master, you don't want to carry out the mission anymore, I can feel it."

"Why would I not—"

"Adrien," he looked over at Lacie, who looked at him in a way he hadn't seen her look at anyone before, "do you see me as a friend, or do you want to kill me."

"Of course I…" he trailed off, what did he see her as now? At first, she was just a target, he was to get close to her, then kill her when she was most vulnerable. But now, having getting to know her a bit better, he didn't want to.

He doesn't want her dead. He needs her in his life, because she's unlike anyone he's ever met. She knows how to shoot down his sarcasm with a bigger hit of sarcasm. She talks to him as if he's her equal, as if social status and family wealth meant nothing to her. To her, he was just another human being, a person. He wasn't special in anyway other than being her friend.

Friend.

"…I see you as my friend…" he finished, coming to the conclusion on his own. He would not continue obeying his mother's orders. He may be too young now, but he was still his own person. He was smart enough to make his own decisions and not have to be told what is right for the Famiglia when it only seems right to her.

Toto smiled, glad that his master was finally realizing with true worth, and glanced at Lacie who held a similar smile, though more miniscule, she happy. He was truly grateful that they had a target such as her to be able to show master the right path. But a quick thought about his master's mother made him frown.

She would not be happy when she finds out the news.


	10. Chapter 10

**Published: 10/20/2016; Thursday; 12:39am; Unedited**

Chapter 10

"So, you don't know how to access your flames?" Adrien mused, in a classic Sherlock Holmes position as he thought, cupping his chin with his hand as he thought. I raised an eyebrow.

"Rather than I don't know how, it's more like my own flames won't allow me to use them," I informed, "I know how to access them, but it's as if I'm being denied to my own abilities. It's been like this since the incident when I unlocked my flames and lashed out at a boy without meaning to."

"That's…rather interesting," Toto spoke up, usually quiet and listening, only ever throwing in comments when Adrien asked for his opinion on something, it had been a few days, and they gave each other time to breathe with finally knowing. "I'm sorry for speaking out of turn, but, flames shouldn't be able to do that, as if they have a mind of their own. Unless someone put a sort of lock on them, you should be able to draw out your flames, with practice, easily."

"Toto is right," Adrien nodded, "I've never heard of such a thing, and even he and I have somewhat control over ours, though, we're still training."

It was strange, now that I think about it. Recalling when I had read the manga, there was the time when Tsuna was still a babe and Iemitsu brought Timoteo to meet his family, to meet _Tsuna_ , and he had sealed his flames, and Hyper Intuition, away. His flames weren't accessed until he was thirteen, when Reborn went to train him and shot him with the Dying Will Bullet.

But I used my flames, I drew them out and _used_ them, so I should be able to use them with ease. But I can't, it's as if there's this block, a _wall_ , that's preventing me from using them and I don't understand why it's happening.

"…cie?"

 ** _You need to remember_**.

I brought a hand to my head, flinching at the sudden head ache I had. Remember? What do I need to remember? There's nothing I'm forgetting…

"...cie!...La…!"

Is there?

 ** _Remember what_** **he** ** _gave you_**.

"Who is he?" I whispered, closing my eyes tightly, my hands pressing harder against my temples, trying to make the pain go away even if it only slightly helped.

 ** _Everything comes with a price._**

" _Lacie_!" I flinched, my headache subsiding immediately, as if it were never there. Adrien was shaking clutching my shoulders, shaking me, Toto was behind me, supporting me, they were both crouching. When did I fall? "What happened?"

"I just…" I swallowed, my mouth dry, "…I just thought it's impossible. I used my flames back then, unlocking them , meaning I should be able to use them. The problem is, I _can't_ ; there's something stopping me from using them and then I got this splitting head ache, and suddenly felt like I was forgetting something really important." I ran a hand through my hair, brushing my fringe away for once, scowling, "As soon as I came to, it went away, like it never happened."

It must have been something I said, because something seemed to dawn on them and they spoke in unison; "You have a mental block."

"Well isn't that just fan-fucking-tastic."

* * *

It wasn't really a thought on what to do, but rather figure out how strong the mental block that was placed on me was, and to do that, we had to have professional help that couldn't receive at the moment.

So, one day at school, I had come up with a plan, a stupid plan, but a _plan_ none-the-less; I found Adrien at our swings, Toto having been officially enrolled in the school with us as well, was with him, waiting for me. As soon as I reached them, I initiated the first part of my plan.

"Teach me how to fight."

If I was going to find someone to help with the mental block, I was going to have to actually get involved with the Mafia, which was something I didn't want to do, but was probably inevitable seeing as my brother is in the most powerful of them in the world and this world is just damn unlucky.

I couldn't really ignore the headaches and the nearly non-existent voice forever though, I could barely hear it, like it was always whispering, never loud enough for me to catch what it was saying and always disappearing when I would almost catch what it was trying to say or if I asked too many questions. IT was getting a little annoying, and a little scary, because what if it wasn't just a mental block? What if there was actually someone in my head?

Knowing everything I was thinking? Having access to my memories, _all_ of my past would be in the hands of some—some _stranger_?

It was a scary thought.

"Your plan is stupid," Adrien was scowling, shoving more and more flan in his mouth, quite angrily. I glared at him in annoyance, slipping my spoon out of my mouth and pointing it at him.

"If you keep eating my flan like that, I won't let you have anymore," he scoffed, glaring right back at me. I rolled my eyes and he spluttered.

"Don't roll your eyes at me!"

"Why not, I have every right to. You're just upset that I thought of a plan before you did!" I rubbed it in his face, letting a tone of smugness seep through, happy that he was finally back to his usual competitive self. Not that I would ever tell him, it was strange constantly seeing him being nice, I needed someone to bicker with every now and then, and arguing with him was nice.

Again, I would never tell him.

"Even so," he huffed, "it's still stupid, and reckless—it could take years, even!"

"I have the time," I shrugged, eating another spoonful of the sweet dessert, "all the time in the world because I am one _boring_ person."

"I'm going to smack that shit-eating-grin right off of your filthy face, you peasant."

"Master, please remember you are a gentleman, not a thug," Toto walked through the doorway, deadpanning at our insults and argument. "You were raised better."

"Speaking of which," Adrien sat up straight, turning serious, making stop the childish antics and pay attention, "if we're going to go through with this, we're going to have to train you in proper etiquette, and since it's _you_ ," he smirked, "it will most likely take a while."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," I replied sarcastically. I turned to Toto, "So, what do you have in mind?"

"Quite a bit, but we're going to have to go shopping."

I shuddered in disgust, one of the things I hated most even followed me here. _Shopping_. I was content with my current wardrobe and I don't want to change it. But Adrien is right, if I want this plan to succeed, I'm going to have to learn how to do it right.

But even as I thought this, I wavered, "I don't have to buy dresses...do I?"


End file.
